


For the Love of Comics

by SunshinesDaydream



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2014), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:14:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshinesDaydream/pseuds/SunshinesDaydream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Turtles make friends, fall in love.  Eventual female character with Autism and Sensory Issues.  Turtles interacting with small children.  Rated for eventual smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter One

Climbing over the pile of junk and garbage, Donny huffed. “A keyboard, is a single keyboard too much to ask? Usually there are a hundred of them laying around, and now that I need one there isn't one in sight,”

“Excuse me,” he heard a female voice say, and he jumped. Turning towards the sound with his bo drawn.

Next to a pile of junk, easily four times her hight, was a girl. Dressed in jeans and boots with a longsleeve shirt dispite the heat of the summer night. He stared.

“You said you needed a keyboard?” she asked. “I found one, in pretty good condition. Probably just needs a good cleaning. It was just over there,” she motioned to her right.

He was shocked, and seemed unable to speak, let alone move.

“I don't really need it, just....” she stopped her rambling. “Are you okay?”

“Uh...okay? Um, I believe so....” he muttered. He managed to restrain himself from lowering his goggles to scan her, April had told him that it was rude. “You aren't...”

“Freaking out?” she asked, with a smile.

“Yes,” he nodded.

“You come here about as often as I do,” she smiled. “Sometimes with others. The one, the serious one... he almost saw me once,”

She fidgeted with the keyboard in her gloved hands. “I have to admit, the first time I saw you I did kind of freak out. Thought I was dreaming. Then the next night you were here with the other one, the funny one. You seemed like anyone else, so I figured I'd just stay quiet so you could do your scavenging in peace. Didn't want to scare you away, this is the best junkyard in the area.”

There was a long pause, he stared at her.

“Um, anyways. I heard you going on about the keyboard. I found one, I don't need it. So,” she held it out in offering.

He slowly eased forward, still afraid of her reaction. He reached slowly to take the keyboard, “Th...thanks,” he stammered.

“You're welcome,” she said, bobbing her head with a smile. He noted that she had an out of town accent. “I'll go back over there. I didn't mean to bother you,”

She began to head back to where she had gestured to.

“Wa..wait!” Donny stammered. “You don't have to, I mean... sorry I'm not good at um...talking to people,”

She turned with a soft smile, “I'd imagine not,”

“No...not that, Well I suppose so, but even my brothers and...” he stopped himself short of mentioning April. The mystery girl may have seen him there with his brothers, but there was no reason for her to know about April as well. That is, unless...

“I can see that, the funny one and the hulk,” she began.

Don snorted in laughter, the girl giggled. 

“Tell me you never thought it,” she demanded.

“I would be lying if I said I hadn't,” he smiled.

She smiled, “Well, they seem impatient. Like they wouldn't want to listen to all of what you say. The serious one seems like he's self involved, trying too hard at something,”

“You seem to know a lot about my family,” he commented.

“Not really,” she shrugged. “Mostly what I've noticed in passing. But sometimes I get stuck, usually just out of earshot. Usually when you are with the serious one. I think if it were anyone else, or just you I would have let you know I was here and excused myself. He scares me a bit,”

“Leo scares you, but not Raph?” Donnie muttered, half to himself.

Her head tilted to the side, looking confused.

“Ah, well. Um, I mean the one you keep calling the serious one is Leo. Raph, well he's the one you called the Hulk,” Donnie explained.

“Um, yes,” the girl nodded. “Well, Raph? He reminds me of one of the few real friends I had back home. Oh, you can call me Kaylee, by the way,”

“Donatello, my brothers call me Donnie...mostly,” He told her.

“Pleased to meet you,” she smiled with a slight bob of her head. Her accent was even more pronounced, as if this was a phrase and action drilled into her from early childhood.

“Nice to meet you too, Kaylee,” he responded. “You have an interesting accent,”

She grimaced, “Yeah, I try to practice it away,” she shrugged. “I guess it's a loosing battle,”

“I think it's very nice,” Donnie answered, “Why do you want to loose it?”

“It's a long story,” she then tilted her head to the side, “Much like anything I suppose I'd ask you,”

“Fair enough,” he answered.

“Do you have to hurry back?” she asked. “I mean, if not I have a couple of cokes with me... if you would like one and trade some of those long stories? Maybe look for some more stuff?”

“No, I don't...that...that would be nice,” he stammered.

She sat down on a pile of bricks nearby, slinging the net bag off her side and the pack off her back. She tossed her gloves next to her bag before retrieving two cans of coke.

“I suppose me first, maybe make you feel a bit more okay with telling me?” she asked.

Donnie shrugged.

“Well, where I'm from college is still basicaly where girls go while they are waiting to get married. Well, atleast my family's social group. Upper middle class nightmare. You get married, play party hostess for your entire life while popping out babies,” She opened the bottle of soda and took a long drink. “College football and monogrammed everything. Amazing at sciences? That's nice, but can can you pull off a perfectly themed party in a week's time ?”

She shrugged, “I mean, it's a nice life, all things considered. I tried, I really did. I was good at pretending. I did the cheerleading, went to college on scholarship. None of my professors took me seriously, even if I got the highest grades,”

“What's your degree in?” he asked.

“Don't have one, it was all interrupted. I caught the big prize, my parents were so proud. Actually rich. A good football player, not great. Not pro material, but good enough to be a noteworthy alumni. He proposed, and I had to quit school,” she said, taking another drink.

“You couldn't wait until you graduated?” Donnie asked.

Kaylee shook her head, “He was graduating and had to go home to take over running the family businesses so his daddy could retire. As far as anyone else was concerned I had no need for a degree,”

“So you left? Is that why you are trying to loose your accent? To distance yourself? He asked.

Kaylee smiled, “That would make sense, wouldn't it? But, no. My family is making a good show of looking for me. Local sheriff decided to make me wanted as a criminal as well,”

“What happened?”

“Well, day of the wedding. I was in this horrible fluffy snow monster gown. Really, I have no idea how I managed to climb out the window... but I did.” She laughed, and continued. “Everyone was in the church, waiting. I climbed out the window, down the trellis, snuck into the reception hall and grabbed the birdcage off the table and then jumped into the brand new Mercedes bought for us and left.”

“Birdcage?”

“Oh, it's a thing when people give money as gifts at weddings, they put the cards in a birdcage,” she shrugged. “Some really high end people were there, so more than enough money to get a start in a new life. Took off for the nearest major city, sold the car, the wedding gown, and the suitcases of designer honeymoon clothes. Bought a beat up old truck, and took off.”

“But, criminal?” he asked.

“Well, none of it was properly mine yet, was it?” she said. “Legally there's little they can make a case from on it's own. If they catch the runaway bride and look too close at her new life, they'd find out she was also the bot fighter that works under the table under an assumed name and scavenges scrap yards to repair things to sell. If they find me, there isn't much that would keep them from finding the rest,”

“You fight bots? Do you build them too?” he asked, earnestly.

She laughed, “That's what you got out of all that? I knew I'd like you! Yeah, I build bots. They are all back at my room. You could come over sometime and check them out,”

“I'd like that,” he smiled.

“So what about you?” she asked.

“What happened I only know because of what Dad and April have told me,” he shrugged. “I was too young. But, my brothers and myself started out as your average everyday pets. Actually, lab  
test subjects.”

“What kind of tests?” she asked.

“A serum. Found out later it was a cure for a virus they also created.”

“Biological warfare? Research?” she asked, leaning closer.

“Money making scheme, Eric Sacks evidently thought the way to make even more money than he already had was to infect the city with a virus and sell the cure,” Donnie explained.

“How bad was the virus? How was he going to distribute it?” she asked, leaning still closer.

“Deadly, the big tower on top of his building held it, he was gong to   
disperse it through the air,” Donnie shook his head. “No one was going to be safe,”

“But he didn't do it?” She asked.

“Ah, well... one of the people on the project twenty years ago found out. He was told they were working on something to help all illnesses. But he found out and burned the lab to the ground, along with all the notes and experiments. All of the samples,” he told her.

“But, were you...had you changed yet? Not outwardly, there were some changes. Strength, small things,” Don shrugged. “The real change happened shortly after the man's daughter rescued us and Splinter got us into the sewers.”

“Splinter?” she asked.

“Ah, yes. He's our father and our Sensei. But, he was a lab rat before the change,” Donnie shrugged, “I think he was actually someone's pet before that... he doesn't talk about it.”

“Sensei... so martial arts?” Kaylee asked.

“Yes, he taught us. He says he learned it from a book we found,” Donnie shook his head. “But, I remember seeing him look at it. Mostly because I was really young and obsessed with books. He didn't seem to be learning so much as remembering.”

“He taught you,” she said.

He nodded, “My brothers and I, yes.”

She stood, and held out her hand in the gesture of helping someone else to stand. It seemed fairly ridiculous, but he accepted the gesture grasping her hand lightly while standing.

“So you looking for anything else? Other than a keyboard?” she smiled.

“Not really,” he answered. “But it's usually worth a look around,”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Excuse the MarySueisms, as this is far from a serious work. This series of chapters are to introduce the original characters and the first episode in their relationships. There are others that will vary from one to several chapters later.
> 
> One shots that occur between the first and second chapters will be up later on.

M.J took over full operations of the shop when she graduated high school. Her grandfather had inherited the building and the shop when he had been just a year older than she was now. He completed the conversion of it from newsstands with comics to a proper comic book store about a year after that. His health hadn’t allowed him to continue past her graduation. By the time she was twenty, he insisted on being moved to a nursing home.

The strange note came about once a month, a sealed envelope with money. A list of comics, and directions to put it in one hiding place or another. 

M.J. thought nothing of it, her grandfather was known for helping others. Particularly women and children. Which is why her group of friends were a mismatched bunch, only connected by their love of comics and the care of an elderly gentleman.

There was always extra money in the envelope, “for her trouble” it always said. The first time she had simply put the extra in the package and put it in the hiding place. The next morning she found the money shoved under the door.

When the note came the next month, she assumed it was someone who had some sort of social anxiety. Though she wondered why they didn't just order over the internet. Instead of sending the money back she put extra books. Promos, over orders, and the like. She would have given them out to anyone, but she began to set one of each aside for this monthly occurrence.

It was late, she had finally kicked the last players in the card tournament she had hosted out and she had just finished cleaning. She should have followed the “safety procedures” laid down by her grandfather. It was common for her to call Alex or Angie to come down and wait by the door while she took the garbage out. They were always more than happy to do it. But it was truly late, and she didn’t want to bother them.

M.J. opened the door to the alley, to throw the garbage in the dumpster when she was grabbed. She managed to scream once before the man cut her off with a hand over her mouth.

“Alright girlie, tell us where tha money is and ya won't get hurt,” he growled. She could feel something cold against her throat.

“It's in a timed safe, won't open until morning, when the truck shows up, ” she responded. “Even with the right combination,”

The man's hand went back over her mouth. “Well, can't get the money, boys. Took some effort planin this, and such.”  
His crew grumbled in response.

 

“I'd let her go if I were you, man,” the voice drawled.

The man and his crew looked around, but saw nothing. Then something hit the light bulb by the door, breaking it in a shower of sparks, plunging the alley into darkness.

Then there was noises of a fight, punches, grunts of pain, and the man holding her began to panic. He took the knife away from her throat and she immediately began to struggle, in response he hit her over the head, knocking her out.

M.J woke to someone lifting her, and stepping into the backroom of the shop.

“Ah, dudette, you shoulda stayed out until I got outa here,” the voice sighed.

M.J blinked her eyes open, and stared. In the light of the backroom she took in the green face, blue eyes, orange fabric.

“You're the one that leaves the note,” she said, the idea was the first thing that came to her mind.

“Um...yeah,” he responded with a grin. “But aren't you, ya know freaked out?”

“Why? You aren't going to hurt me are you?” she asked as he set her on her feet.

“No, No way!” he said, steadying her.

“You saved me,” she pointed out.

“Yeah, guess so,” he answered.

“So, what's the problem?” she asked.

“I think you need to get to a doctor, he hit your head pretty hard,” He suggested.

“Yeah, he did,” she agreed, rubbing her head, “But not hard enough for what you're thinking. Honestly, you just saved me. You obviously have no intent on hurting me. If you feel like explaining, you can. If not, that's your business. Not mine.”

“I could explain.... well. Kind of, I'm not very good at it,” he answered.

“Not as good as um... I'm thinking a sibling? A brother or a sister?” she asked.

“No, no... I'm all by myself, only one of my kind,” he said quickly.

“Are you going to lie to me now?” she asked. She paused for a minute, thinking. “There are at least two... but I'd be more inclined to think three...”

“How... how do you know that?” he asked. 

“Well, going by the list every month,” she replied. “There are three specific, but different types that are on the list each month. But, one particular one sometimes is on the list and sometimes not. I'm guessing two have a shared taste for traditional super heroes, but one goes through 'I'm too grown up' phases accounting for it not being on the list each month,”

“Yeah, but you put it in there anyways,” he grinned. “You're right, he thinks that since he's the oldest and stuff that it's childish,”

“So you have a science minded sibling that has a better grasp as to how you became as you are?” she asked.

He nodded.

She offered her hand, “I'm M.J. My father, um he was a Spiderman fan. I inherited the shop from my grandfather. Comics, fantasy, the whole deal has been my life for as long as I can remember.”

He grasped it, gently. “Michelangelo, uh... ninja?” he offered.

She laughed, “I knew you could fight, but a ninja as well. Well, never thought a comic would come to life. Are you an artist too?”

“Uh, yeah, all kinds of art and music!” he answered, happily.

“Come on,” she said, heading out into the shop. “The blinds are closed and no one will see you from the street,”

He hesitated.

“You want your comics?” she asked.

“Oh! Oh yeah!” he responded.

Mikey stepped into the shop after her. His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. “Whoa...”

She giggled, “I've got yours set aside, but you have the chance to look around if you like. See if there is any others that you would like to try?”

His cheeks darkened, “Na, not enough money for others,”

“You just saved me from...” she went pale and gasped, gripping the edge of the counter behind her.

Mikey quickly looked around, but realized that the situation in the alley had just sunk in with her. Tentatively he eased forward, putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Hey, dudette? You're okay, you're safe,” he said, softly.

She looked up at him, terrified. But he could tell, it wasn't because of him. Her eyes were almost pleading. Her breathing was shallow and wheezy.

“Wish Don was here,” he murmured. “M.J, I got ya, I scared um off. I'll watch out for ya. I need ya to breath, please. Slowly, I can't bring ya to the hospital. Leo would blow his top if he found out I let ya see me, so I can't call Don...” He put his other hand on her shoulder as well, making eye contact. “Come on, deep slow breaths,”

She inhaled deeply, reaching slowly with shaking hands to put them on his. They felt solid on her shoulders and under her hands, something to anchor to. 

He squeezed her shoulders gently as she inhaled deeply again. He smelled of night air, and something sweet...citrusy. Candy maybe?

Eventually her breathing became normal. “Sorry,” she said.

“No prob, guess it's a good thing you weren't alone when it caught up to ya,” he smiled.

There was knock at the front door and she jumped. She barely registered his movement, but now she was tucked next to his body. Mikey's hand went to his belt as he eyed the door.

The person outside knocked more insistently and called out, “Pizza Delivery!”

“Feel up to getting that?” he asked.

She shook her head.

“I'll get it then,” he said.

“But...they'll see you,” she whispered, shakily.

“Na, sweetheart, I got my ways. Got cash for the pizza man?” he grinned.

“Already paid,” she answered.

“Even easier,” he answered. He began to ease away from her, but her breath caught. With a smile he called towards the door. “Dude, leave it on the doorstep. I'll get it in a minute,”

There was a shuffling outside and he waited for the start of an engine.

“Come on, gotta grab it or someone else will,” he said, keeping his arm around her.

Mikey let go of her long enough to reach outside, grab the boxes, and shut the door. She reached up and locked it up for the night.

“Um, you want to come up and have some pizza with me?” she asked.

“Wise man say, never turn down pizza.” Mikey grinned at her, “Lead the way,”

 

Three hours later...

“He isn't in the alleyway, but looks like the backdoor light of the comic shop was broken out,” Raph said.

“Could he be on the roof over there?” Leo asked.

Don scanned the roof across from them, “Negative. Also, his signal is from the second story,”

“Nice of you to join us, Genius. Where you been?” Raph asked.

“Doesn't make sense, if he was captured, who would keep him here?” Leo asked.

Don was still scanning the area, “I hope the girl who runs the shop is okay, looks like she was interrupted while taking the garbage out,” he pointed to the alley.

“Let's check it out down there,” Leo nodded and the other two followed him to the ground.

“Yeah, looks like someone was trying to rob the place,” Raph kicked aside a broken baseball bat, “Also looks like our dear brother caused some havoc,”

Don was closer to the door, investigating where the bag had fallen, the broken light bulb. He spotted the knife on the ground.

“Guys,” he picked it up, holding it for them to see. They looked towards him. “There's blood on it,”

Then they heard Mikey's laugh echo out from an open window on the second floor.

“I'm gonna kill him,” Raph swore.

Leo climbed the fire escape that the window opened to and could just over hear his brother's voice and that of a young woman.

“Michelangelo!” he called.

He heard the distinct exclamation, “Oh shit!”

Then the young woman was at the window.

“Hello!” she said. “Sorry, didn't mean to keep him late. He'll be down by the back door in a minute,”

“No I won't!” Mikey called.

“Yes you will!” she yelled over her shoulder. She turned back to Leo, “Mikey saved me earlier, and I offered to share my pizza with him. Then, I...” she looked embarrassed. “I was scared, so he said he'd stay for a bit,”

Leo's eyes flickered down, to the bandage around her neck.

“Are you okay?” he asked.

“Yes, just a scratch,” she answered, her fingers going to the edge of the bandage. “Sorry, I'm M.J,” She offered her hand.

“Leonardo,” he said, hesitantly as he shook her hand.

“Sorry, I will send him down right now,” she promised.

“Ah, well....um...” Leo stammered for a moment, getting his bearings. “If you feel safer with him here, I suppose he can stay. Just, send him along home before the sun rises,”

“Thanks, Boss,” Mikey yelled back. “Hey, M.J, we gonna finish this game then?”


End file.
